


Wunsch an die Sterne

by kagenohana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 10. Generation, Family, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Tsuna - Freeform, vongola, vongola guardians - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagenohana/pseuds/kagenohana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn ein Mensch während einer Sternschnuppe ganz fest an seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch denkt, heißt es,<br/>dass der Wunsch von den Sternen erhört wird und ein Sternenmagier kommt  um diesen zu erfüllen.<br/>Doch wenn die Zehnte Generation der Hohen Sternenmagier unterwegs ist, ist wirklich niemand vor dem Chaos, den sie verbreiten sicher.<br/>Also sieht euch vor, ihr Menschen, denn falls ihr sie trefft, garantiert die Vongola nicht für eure Sicherheit.</p><p>Genre: Humor, Adventure, Friendship</p><p>Rating:  K+</p><p>Disclaimer: KHR mit den Charakteren gehört mir nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magier des Himmels

Er saß gelangweilt an seiner Schulbank und starrte nach draußen.  
Seine Gedanken galten jedoch nur einer Person. Dem schönsten Mädchen seiner Schule.  
„Hey, hast du das gehört?“, sagte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme.

Mochida drehte sich genervt zu der Person, die es gewagt hatte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu holen um und sah zwei Bänke hinter ihm drei Mädchen sitzen, die sich während des Essens aufgeregt unterhielten.   
Sein Blick fiel kurz auf die einzige Braunhaarige in der Gruppe, die die Frage gestellt hatte, bevor er sich wieder zurückdrehte.

„Was?“, fragte eins der anderen Mädchen.  
Die Braunhaarige antwortete, „Es gibt das Gerücht, dass wenn man am Namimori Fluss, während einer Sternschnuppe an seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch denkt,   
ein Magier kommen wird und diesen erfüllen wird!“  
„Was, echt?“, hörte er eine andere Mädchenstimme ungläubig fragen.  
„Warum nicht, einen Versuch wäre es doch wert!“, kam sofort die Antwort.  
„Vielleicht könnten wir dann endlich Nezu-sensei loswerden! Hahaha!“, lachten die Mädchen zusammen, standen auf und verließen den Klassenraum.  
Mochida starrte ihnen nachdenklich hinterher.

~~~~~

Er stand mehrere Minuten konzentriert, mit geschlossenen Augen am Fluss.  
Dann öffnete er sie wieder und seufzte, während er mit der Hand durch seine Haare fuhr.  
Mochida konnte es nicht fassen, dass er wegen eines Gerücht, dass die Mädchen an seiner Schule verbreiteten hier war und so was Peinliches machte.  
Er drehte sich um, hängte seine Sporttasche wieder über seine Schulter und machte sich an den Rückweg.

Er müsste wirklich ein Idiot sein, wenn er diesen Gerüchten Glauben schenken würde. Hoffentlich hatte niemand gesehen,   
wie peinlich und uncool er sich einige Minuten zuvor aufgeführt hatte.  
So etwas war einfach unmöglich! Magier? Sternschnuppen? Pah! Was würde als nächstes kommen?! Fliegende Einhörner?!  
Mochida angelte sich sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und begann eine Nachricht abzutippen.

So war es ihm unmöglich die Sternschnuppe zu bemerken, die hinter seinem Rücken schon eine Minute zuvor gefallen war.  
Er sah auch, den orange flackernden Funken nicht, der in hoher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zuflog und direkt vor ihm mit voller Wucht einschlug.

Mochida glitt das Handy aus der Hand.  
Huh?  
Staub und Nebel schlugen ihm ins Gesicht als er erschrocken seinen Blick hob.

Der Nebel klärte sich auf und verschwand.

Vor Mochida standen zwei Personen. Beide männlich.

Ein großer, blonder Mann in einer schwarzen Uniform und einem schwarzem Aktenbrett in der Hand.  
Vor ihm stand ein kleiner, braunhaariger Junge mit orange leuchtenden Augen, dessen Haare sich der Gravitation widersetzten.   
Auch er trug eine Art Uniform, jedoch war seine aufwendiger verziert, der Kragen mit weißem Fell bedeckt mit einer orangefarbenen Schleife vorne auf der ein weißer Stein saß.   
Seine Kleidung war allgemein ziemlich auffällig, da sie in den Farben weiß, schwarz, orange gestaltet war.   
Und wie verdammt teuer sie erst aussah!

Der Junge sah für einige Sekunden stumm auf Mochida, bevor er sprach, „Mensch, du hast den Sternen deinen Wunsch vorgetragen.   
Ich, Tsunayoshi Vongola, der Sternen-Magier des Himmels der zehnten Generation, wurde geschickt, um deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen.“

Dann trat der blonde Mann grinsend vor, „Ich bin Dino Cavallone. Es wird zwar nur ein kurzes Treffen werden, aber ich hoffe,   
dass wir uns verstehen werden. Vertrau uns einfach deinen Wunsch an und wir machen den Rest.“

„W-Wer seit ihr Leute!“, rief Mochida seinen Gedanken endlich heraus.  
„Hah?! Du hast uns doch gerufen, du Idiot!“, gab Tsunayoshi genervt zurück.  
Dino wimmerte sofort zu dem Braunhaarigen, „Tsunayoshi, bitte keine Ausdrücke, oder es wird wieder Ärger mit Reborn geben!“  
„E-Euch gerufen? Seit ihr etwa diese Magier?!, fragte Mochida ungläubig.  
„Genau, das bin ICH!“, antwortete Tsunayoshi und betonte dabei das letzte Wort.  
„Wow!“, rief Mochida, „ Dann stimmt dieses Gerücht! Ich bin Mochida Kensuke!“  
„Wissen wir“, erwiderte der braunhaarige Junge und verdrehte seine Augen.

Mochida trat auf Tsunayoshi zu.  
„Aber wirklich, du willst meinen Wunsch erfüllen?“, er hielt seine Hand über den Kopf des Magiers, „Du bist nur ein kleines Kind!“

Plötzlich zischte ein Feuerstrahl gefährlich nah an seinem Gesicht vorbei und verbrannte dabei einige Strähnen.  
Schockiert starrte Mochida den Jungen vor sich, der seinen Arm in Mochidas Richtung gestreckt hatte, an.

„Werde nicht übermütig, Mensch!“, knurrte er mit einem bösen Gesichtsausdruck, „Es ist einfach nur der Befehl meines dummen Tutors,   
dass ich deinen Wunsch erfüllen soll! Also sag mir diesen endlich, ich erfüll ihn und dann kann ich endlich wieder verschwinden!“

Dino war sofort hinter Tsunayoshi gerannt und hielt ihn davon zurück sich auf Mochida zu stürzen und ihn wie ein Grillhähnchen zu braten. 

„Ich habe vergessen zu sagen, dass er ihn auf keinen Fall „klein“ oder „Kind“ nennen darf“, murmelte der Blonde zu sich selbst.  
Tsunayoshi beruhigte sich währenddessen ein bisschen und wendete sich wieder an Mochida, „ Also, was ist nun dein Wunsch, Winzling!“

Wer ist hier ein Winzling, du Bengel!

Doch Mochida entschied sich weise, diesen Satz für sich zu behalten.

„Da ist ein hübsches Mädchen, wir gehen auf dieselbe Schule. Ich möchte, dass sie meine Freundin wird!“, sagte Mochida.  
„Unmöglich!“, antwortete Tsunayoshi, wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
„Was?“, war alles was Mochida überrascht hervorbringen konnte.  
„Selbst wenn du mich zwingen würdest, dir diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, wozu du Schwächling aber nie in der Lage wärst, könnte ich ihn dir nicht erfüllen,   
da ich keine Gefühle dauerhaft manipulieren kann!“, sprach der Junge und drehte seinen Kopf von Mochida weg,   
sodass das Licht in seinen Augen gespiegelt wurde und diese kurz, wie Feuer aufleuchteten.  
„Und selbst wenn ich könnte, würde ich es nicht machen!“, fügte er leise hinzu, doch Mochida hörte es und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Tsunayoshi ist noch ein Anfänger, da ist es kein Wunder, dass er es nicht...“, kommentierte Dino.  
Doch Tsunayoshi unterbrach ihn, „Halt die Klappe Dino!“  
Sofort kauerte Dino in der Hocke, deprimiert in einer nicht vorhandenen Ecke.  
Tsunayoshi ignorierte ihn.

Tz, dieser Magier war eindeutig nutzlos.  
Auch diesen Gedanken sprach Mochida, um sein Leben fürchtend nicht aus.

„U-Und ein Date?“, fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Ah? Das wäre machbar!“, sagte Tsunayoshi plötzlich grinsend, „Ich, der Magier des Himmels und nächster Magierlord werde deinen Wunsch erfüllen!“  
Er schnippste mit den Fingern.

Ein blendendes Licht umhüllte und verschlang sie.  
Als Mochida seine Augen jedoch wieder öffnete, hatte sich die Landschaft verändert.  
Er war in einem Vergnügungspark.   
Wo war dieser nutzlose Magier? Hatte er ihn etwa reingelegt? Denn wenn, dann konnte er...!

„Kensuke-kun!“, kam eine Stimme hinter ihm, „Hier ist deine Cola!“  
Mochida drehte sich um. Kyoko stand lächelnd mit zwei Getränken in der Hand vor ihm.  
Die Sasagawa Kyoko, das Schulidol! Sie war das hübscheste Mädchen der ganzen Schule!  
Mochida grinste.   
„Danke Kyoko!“, sagte er und nahm den Becher entgegen.  
So hatte er eine Chance! Wenn er es schaffen könnte sie zu seiner Freundin zu machen, würde sich sein Ruf verbessern!   
Vielleicht würde er sogar der beliebteste Junge der Namimori Schule werden!  
„Na dann, möchtest du mit Etwas fahren?“, fragte er sie und warf den leeren Becher in einen Mülleimer.  
„Yup!“, antwortete Kyoko nickend und zog Mochida in die Richtung eines Karussells.  
Dann blieb sie stehen.  
„Kensuke-kun“, fragte sie und ihre Wangen wurden rot, „ Ehm, ich möchte dich e-etwas fragen, aber wenn du nicht möchtest ist es ok.   
K-Könnten wir vielleicht Händchen halten?“  
Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Schlange vor ihnen. Alles Pärchen. Die Händchen hielten.  
Mochida errötete leicht. Sie war einfach zu süß!  
„N-Natürlich!“, antwortete er und nahm Kyokos Hand.

~~~~

Es war Abend geworden und die meisten Parkbesucher waren schon gegangen.  
„Uwaah! Es ist ja schon dunkel geworden!“, stellte Kyoko verwundert fest.  
„Das hab ich nicht gemerkt, tut mir Leid!“, sagte Mochida, „Es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht!“

Jetzt musste er sie nur noch fragen, ob sie seine Freundin werden wollte!   
Dann hätte er den Titel „beliebtester Junge ganz Namimoris“ in der Tasche!

„Es ist nicht schlimm!“, antwortete Kyoko und winkte mit ihrer Hand lächelnd ab um ihn zu beruhigen, „Es hat mir auch Spaß gemacht!“  
Sie blieb stehen.  
„Kensuke-kun! Ich möchte gerne eine Erinnerung mit dir heute haben!“, sagte sie und ging auf ihn zu.

Konnte es sein, dass sie DAS meinte?! Sie wollte einen Kuss?! Ernsthaft?!  
Er schloss seine Augen und beugte sich nach vorne.  
Nun, wenn es notwendig war, würde er es tun. Es war ja nur ein lächerlicher Kuss!

Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes „Puff“ und Nebel bildete sich um die beiden.  
Mochida öffnete überrascht seine Augen.  
Erst sah er nichts.  
Mochida bekam Angst.  
Was war hier los?   
In dem dichten Nebel konnte er nicht einmal Kyoko ausmachen.  
Panisch blickte er sich um. Überall Nebel.  
Doch langsam klärte sich dieser endlich, sodass Mochida wieder seine Umgebung sehen konnte, um sich zu orientieren.  
Er sah Kyoko, die nur zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt stand und sich ebenfalls überrascht umguckte.

Die Landschaft um sie wurde öde, die Karussells alt und verostet und die wenigen Menschen, die noch anwesend waren, verblassten.  
Sie waren im verlassenen Kokuyo Land, dass vor mehr als sechs Jahren geschlossen wurde!

Kyoko stand mit geweiteten Augen ängstlich vor ihm und wich zurück.

Moment! Ängstlich?!  
Er ging auf sie zu.  
„Hey Kyoko, ist alles in Ordnung? Lass uns doch weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben!“, sprach er breit grinsend und streckte seine Hände nach ihr aus.  
„W-Wo..?!W-was?!“, piepste Kyoko ängstlich und wich noch weiter zurück.  
In ihren Augen bildeten sich Tränen.  
„Jetzt hab dich doch nicht so, es war doch deine Idee?!“, sagte Mochida, griff nach ihrem Kinn, sodass Kyoko zu wimmern anfing und neigte sich nach vorne.

Nur um eine heftige Ohrfeige zu bekommen.  
„Lass sofort deine dreckigen Finger von Kyoko!“, schrie eine weibliche Stimme direkt in sein linkes Ohr.  
Mochida drehte sich um. Überrascht blinzelte er, als er Kurokawa Hana, Kyokos beste Freundin vor sich sah.  
„W-Was ist...“, fragte er verwirrt.

„Genau! Was ist hier los!“, unterbrach ihn Hana und zog Kyoko hinter sich, „Ich hab mir verdammte Sorgen gemacht als Kyoko nicht zum unserem Treffen   
gekommen und auch nicht zu Hause war, aber dass sie von einem Affen, wie dir entführt wurde!   
Bist du bescheuert, sie zu sowas zu zwingen! Was hattest du mit ihr vor du Schwein! Perversling!“

Mochida spürte, wie unsichtbare Pfeile ihn die ganze Zeit durchbohrten.

„Komm Kyoko, gehen wir, bevor dieser Perverse sich was Neues einfallen lässt!“, rief Hana schließlich und zog dann ihre beste Freundin weg,   
auf dem direkten Weg zum Ausgang des geschlossenen Vergnügungsparkes und redete die ganze Zeit beruhigend auf sie ein.

Mochida sank in die Knie.  
Nein! Verdammt! Er hatte seine Chance verpasst! Und dazu hielt ihn Kyoko jetzt für einen gefährlichen Perversen!   
Morgen würde es sicher die ganze Schule erfahren!  
Sein Ruf war zerstört!  
Konnte es überhaupt noch schlimmer kommen?!

Plötzlich standen Tsunayoshi und Dino neben ihm.  
Der Braunhaarige aß ein Stück Erdbeer-Torte und der Blonde hatte scheinbar Eis genossen, da sein ganzer Mund mit den Resten von Vanilleeis beschmiert war.  
„Oh!“, sagte Tsunayoshi monoton, „Ich habe vergessen zu sagen, dass meine Magie nicht mehr als sieben Stunden wirkt!“  
Dino blinzelte daraufhin überrascht, sagte aber nichts.

„Warum seit ihr hier?!“, rief Mochida verärgert.  
Dieser nutzlose Magier war an allem Schuld.

„Huh? Ich habe doch deinen Wunsch erfüllt! Was danach passiert, ist mir egal!

Die Luft um Mochida herum leuchtete bunt auf.  
Ein orangefarbener Zettel bildete sich vor ihm und flog mit einem leichten Windstoß auf Tsunayoshi zu.

„Ein weiterer Wunsch wurde erfüllt!“, sprach dieser, als er ihn auffing und Dino übergab,   
„So, das war der letzte Auftrag! Endlich kann ich mich ausruhen!“

„Ähm...Tsunayoshi?!, fing Dino vorsichtig an, „Ich habe gerade von Reborn weitere Aufträge für dich bekommen.“  
Er zeigte dem Braunhaarigen die Anzahl der Wünsche, die er noch erfüllen musste.  
„Was?!“, schrie Tsunayoshi schockiert auf.

Seine Augen wurden plötzlich braun.  
„Tsuna...“, versuchte Dino.

„Nein! Das kann er doch nicht machen!“, Tsuna sackte in die Knie und fing an überdramatisch zu weinen und zu jammern,   
„Nein! Warum nimmt das kann Ende! Ich hab genug davon! Er ist gemein! Der Teufel selbst! Er soll wieder in die Hölle zurückgehen!“

Dino liefen Schweißtropfen über die Stirn, als er die beiden jammernden Teenager vor sich beobachtete.

„Ä-Ähm, Alles wird wieder gut! Lasst euren Kopf nicht hängen“, versuchte er beide aufzumuntern doch als dies wenig Wirkung zeigte, gab er auf,   
packte Tsuna am Kragen und schleifte ihn schließlich aus Kokuyo Land heraus.

Dann seufzte er und lies den nächsten Sternen-Magierlord los.  
„Tsuna, das hättest du nicht tun dürfen!“, fing Dino plötzlich zu jammern an.  
„Aber er hat es verdient, nicht wahr?!“, sagte plötzlich der Braunäugige ruhig und stand auf.  
Er hatte sich längst von seiner Depression erholt und drehte seine Hand einmal im Kreis.  
Aus dem Boden stiegen orangefarbene Strahlen auf und begangen sie zu verschlucken.  
Der Blonde schwieg.  
Dann bildete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, „Da hast du Recht, kleiner Bruder!“  
Sein Grinsen verschwand aber wieder.  
„Wir stecken trotzdem in Schwierigkeiten! Reborn wird uns umbringen!“, klagte er kindisch, bevor die Strahlen sie ganz verschluckten und sich im Nichts auflösten.

ENDE ?

~~~~  
Tsuna und Dino standen in einem ordentlich eingerichteten Büro und zitterten am ganzen Körper.  
Verständlich.

Sie hatten Angst vor der Ausgeburt der Hölle, dem Teufel selbst.  
Vor ihrem Ex-Tutor oder Tutor.  
Einer der Berater des neunten Magierlords.  
Und der gefürchtete Sternen-Magier, der vor vielen Jahren die schwarze Magie erlernte.  
Oder einfach nur der sadistische Super-Tutor.

Reborn. 

Der schlecht gelaunt an seinem Schreibtisch saß, ein Bein über das andere gelegt, und die Berichte durchlas.  
„Dame-Tsuna“, sprach der schwarzhaarige Mann plötzlich und schaute von seinen Unterlagen hoch.  
Tsuna schreckte unter dem intensiven Blick auf.

„Du solltest 27 Aufträge erfüllen, hast aber 2 Wünsche abgelehnt, 16 unvollständig ausgeführt, 7 Wünsche im negativen Sinne erfüllt   
und damit nur 2 ordnungsgemäß und problemlos erfüllt und diese waren, ein neues Plüschtier und eine 4-stöckige Schokoladen-Sahne Torte   
mit Kirschen, Schokoladenstücken und Goldstaub verziert, beides Wünsche des untersten Levels.“, sagte Reborn und griff nach seiner Pistole, die neben ihm auf dem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte.

„Tz, es ist nun mal unmöglich, 27 Aufträge an einem Tag zu erledigen!“, murmelte Tsunayoshi schlecht gelaunt, als seine Augen orangefarbig aufleuchteten.   
Es war die Schuld dieses geisteskranken, sadistischen Tutors! Sollte er die Aufträge doch selbst erfüllen!  
„Oh? Denk das nochmal Dame-Tsuna und es wird grauenvolle Folgen für dich haben!“, erwiderte Reborn mit einem sadistischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.   
Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich auf.  
Sofort verschwand das helle Leuchten aus Tsunas Augen, er gab ein lautes , „HIIIIIEEEEE!“ , von sich und sprang verängstig zurück.  
Reborn wandte sich an Dino, „Und du Useless-Dino hast scheinbar vergessen, was dein Job ist!“  
Auch Dino fing langsam an zurück zu weichen.   
Reborn blickte einige Sekunden stumm auf die beiden, genau wissend was diese vorhatten.   
Er würde sie jedoch nicht entkommen lassen.   
Dann grinste er hinterhältig und verschwand vor ihren Augen.

Dino und Tsuna blinzelten überrascht, und wirbelten herum um herauszurennen.  
Tsuna griff nach der Türklinke.   
Bevor Tsuna er sie jedoch berühren konnte, stellte sich jemand zwischen ihn und die Tür, sodass Tsuna direkt in eine muskulösen Körper hineinlief.   
Tsuna lies ein überraschtes, „Uff“ aus seinen Lippen und schaute hoch.  
Direkt in Reborns grinsendes Gesicht.  
Dino blieb schockiert hinter Tsuna stehen und versuchte panisch eine andere Fluchtmöglichkeit ausfindig zu machen.   
Aussichtslos.  
Reborn entsiegelte seine Waffe und zielte mit ihr auf Dino, während er den erschrocken auffiependen Jungen vor ihm am Kragen hielt.  
Reborns Augen leuchteten erneut gefährlich auf, während seine Aura immer bedrohlicher wurde und er seine nutzlosen Schüler in den Trainingsraum zog.  
„Scheinbar braucht ihr beide eine neue Lehrstunde. Keine Sorge, ich werde euch natürlich folt... lehren. Lasst uns die Zusatzstunde beginnen!“

JETZT - ENDE

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Omake:

Timoteo Vongola, der neunte Magierlord war nach einer Konferenz auf dem Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer, in dem unzählige Stapel von Papierkram auf ihn warteten.  
Papierkram, der vor allem durch die zahlreichen Zerstörungen des Schlosses entstand.  
Und das nicht durch Feinde, sondern durch die Vongola Familie selbst.  
An einem Fenster blieb er stehen und schaute heraus.   
Was für ein friedlicher Tag.  
Plötzlich spürte seine Hyper Intuition eine hohe, negative Aura.  
Ein Attentäter?   
Er schüttelte innerlich seinen Kopf.  
Nein, diese höchst bedrohliche Aura war eindeutig von Reborn.  
Er ging auf sie zu.  
Dann sah er Reborn seinen Enkel und das Cavallonne Familienoberhaupt hinter sich herschleifen, die versuchten sich verzweifelt zu wehren oder Magie einzusetzen.   
Als Tsuna Reborn biss, ließ dieser ihn los. Reborn Gesicht jedoch sah nicht sehr tolerant aus und er zog seine Waffe.   
Es ertönten Schüsse im Flur und Geräusche von zerstörten Möbeln und Wänden.   
Der Magierlord sah noch wie beide Jungen so schnell es ging in den Trainingsraum flohen.  
Timoteo lächelte.  
Wie schön es doch war jung zu sein.  
Er schaute erneut aus dem Fenster und betrachtete den schönen Garten der Vongola.  
Ein gepflegter, magischer Wald voller bunten Blumen, wundersamen Bäumen und fröhlichen Tieren.  
Im Hintergrund hörte er Schmerzensschreie, Hilferufe, Kampfgeräusche und der Lärm eines Wandeinsturzes.  
Wohl war, ein friedlicher Tag.


	2. Der Magier des Blitzes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist das nächste Kapitel! :D  
> Ich hatte in den Ferien eine ziemliche Schrreibblokade und habe mich am Ende wirklich zwingen müssen das Kapitel zu schreiben, aber ich hoffe das es trotzdem gut geworden ist.  
> Falls es euch verwirren wird, Dino besitzt nicht den Rang Magier.  
> Er besitzt nur wenig Magie und ist deshalb nur „Unterstützer“ geworden, deren Aufgabe es ist, wie der Name schon sagt, Magier (egal woduch oder wie) zu unterstützen.  
> (Als Beispiel, in dieser Welt würden „Unterstützer“ oft Diener oder Ladeninhaber sein, Bauern, die mit Nahrung unterstützen. In Dinos Fall ist es so, dass er die Aufgabe hat die 10. Generation zu überwachen und ihnen auszuhelfen, wenn sie nicht klarkommen.)  
> Ich hab Dino dazu noch den Rang „Abenteurer“ gegeben, weil es etwas ist, wozu man keine Magie braucht und zu Dino passt. XD  
> (Falls ich kompliziert erkläre oder ihr noch fragen habt, schreibt einfach ^^. Ich kann auch ein Zusatzkapitel mit Infos hochstellen.)  
> Viel Spaß beim lesen! :)

Hana saß allein am Ufer des Namimori Flusses.  
Sie blätterte durch ihre Schulbücher und lernte für den Test, der am nächsten Tag anstehen sollte.  
Dann seufzte sie und schaute hoch.  
Sie glaubte solchen lächerlichen Gerüchten nicht, aber für ihre beste Freundin würde sie es versuchen. Sie wollte um jeden Preis diesen Perversling von Kyoko fernhalten.  
Da würde sie selbst so etwas Lächerliches versuchen, wie auf eine Sternschnuppe zu warten, nur damit ihr Wunsch erfüllt wurde.  
Sie hatte etwas recherchiert und herausgefunden, dass heute eine Sternschnuppe über Namimori fallen sollte. Und nun saß sie hier und wartete auf diese.  
Sie fühlte sich lächerlich. Ihre Handlung widersprach jeglicher Logik.  
Welcher vernünftige Mensch würde schon darauf hoffen, dass ein Magier seinen Wunsch erfüllt?  
Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr. Es war soweit. Gleich sollte am Himmel über Namimori eine Sternschnuppe erscheinen.  
Hana schaute zum Himmel hoch und wartete. Und wartete. Wartete fünf Minuten.  
Wind wehte sanft durch ihr Haar und sie konnte das Hupen eines LKWs hören.  
Sie wartete eine weitere Minute.  
Dann verlor sie ihre Geduld. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und tippte wütend ihren Fuß immer wieder auf dieselbe Stelle im Boden. Sie spürte wie ihre Augenbraue genervt zuckte.  
Wo war jetzt die verdammte Sternschnuppe?   
Wollten die Wissenschaftler sie verarschen?   
Sie hat sich ihrer gesamten Logik widersetzen müssen um sich zu überwinden und am Fluss zu warten. Wenn die Sternschnuppe also nicht mehr auftauchen würde, wusste Hana schon, wer dafür bezahlen würde. Niemand spielt mit Kurokawa Hana und kommt einfach so davon!  
Während sie sich wütend ausmalte was sie mit den Verantwortlichen anstellen würde, nahm sie ein Funkeln im Augenwinkel wahr.  
Ihr Körper hielt in der Bewegung inne, sie schaute hoch und beobachtete wie die Sternschnuppe in hoher Geschwindigkeit über den Himmel flog, eine glänzende Spur hinter sich herziehend und schließlich verschwand.  
Hana konzentrierte sich und dachte an ihren Wunsch.  
Den Affen von ihrer Freundin fernhalten. Der Idiot soll aufhören sie zu stalken. Ihre beste Freundin Sasagawa Kyoko schützen. Kyoko vor Mochida beschützen.  
„Der Affe verdient einen Tritt in den Arsch und nicht Kyoko als seine Freundin“, dachte sie dazu.  
Dann wartete sie und sah sich um. Nichts geschah.  
Hana zuckte schließlich ungerührt ihre Schultern und stopfte ihre Sachen wieder in ihre Tasche.  
Es war zu erwarten gewesen, dass es zu diesem Ergebnis führen würde. Schließlich gab es in der Welt keine Magie und damit auch keine Magier und desgleichen.  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein Zischen hinter sich und drehte sich um.  
Sie sah wie ein grüner, flackernder Funken direkt in ihre Richtung flog und ging mehrere Schritte zurück, als sich dieser ihr immer mehr näherte.  
Der Funken schlug genau dort ein, wo sie vorher gestanden hatte und wirbelte Staub auf.  
Hana fächerte ihre Hand vor ihrem Gesicht um den Staub nicht einzuatmen.  
Dann legte sich die Staubwolke wieder und entblößte zwei Personen vor ihr.  
Zwei hirnlose Affen.  
Einer davon ein junger, blonder Mann ungefähr in seinen Zwanzigern. Er trug eine schwarze Uniform mit einem Wappen auf der Brust und hielt ein Aktenbrett unterm Arm.  
Da die Hose der Uniform verdreckt und leicht angerissen war, musste er wohl mehrmals gestürzt sein. Also eindeutig der tollpatschige Typ. Hana seufzte und schaute zu der zweiten Person, die im Gegensatz zum Blonden, der ordentlich stand, mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden lag.  
Der andere war ein Kleinkind in einem mit Kuhflecken bedruckten Strampler und schwarzen, stark gelockten Haaren, die leicht als Afro zu verwechseln waren. Wie alt das Balg war, war Hana jedoch egal. Allein durch seine bloße Präsens, nervte es schon.  
Das Kuh-Balg sah hoch. Sein ganzes Gesicht war voller Staub und er hatte einen roten Fleck auf der Stirn. Das dumme Balg war wohl bei der Landung direkt auf sein Gesicht gefallen.  
„Muss..ruhig..bleiben...“, sagte er schniefend und wiederholte diese Worte immer wieder.  
Der blonde Mann schaute auf den Jungen leicht überfordert hinab, entschied sich aber wie vorgeschrieben fortzufahren und trat einen Schritt auf Hana zu.  
„Mein Name ist Dino Chavallone und das ist Lambo“, er zeigte auf das schniefende Balg, “Als einer der Sternenmagier der zehnten Generation wird er dir deinen sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllen.“  
Das „wenn er sich endlich beruhigt“ blieb unausgesprochen, doch Hana war sich sicher, dass der Blonde es hinzufügen wollte, es sich aber anders überlegt hatte. Warum wohl?  
Plötzlich bildeten sich Tränen in den Augen des Kindes und strömten seine Wangen herunter.  
Hana zuckte genervt. Das hatte noch gefehlt.  
Dann fing das Kuh-Balg an laut zu weinen.  
Hana blinzelte mehrmals und wich angewidert zurück.  
„ Stimmt etwas nicht?“, fragte Dino verwundert.  
„Ich kann Kinder nicht ausstehen!“, war ihre knappe Antwort, während sie von Lambo zurückwich als wäre er eine ansteckende Krankheit.  
„Oh“, war das einzige was Dino dazu einfiel.  
Das Balg griff plötzlich in seine Haare hinein und zog einen violetten Kanonenartigen Gegenstand heraus.  
Sie konnte nur sprachlos auf das Kuh-Balg hinabstarren.  
Das Balg warf die Kanone auf den Boden und sprang in sie hinein und verschwand daraufhin im pinken Nebel.  
Als der Nebel sich wieder legte, stand anstelle des Kuh-Balgs ein Jugendlicher mit schwarzen Locken in einer schwarzgrünen Uniform, die der des blonden Affen ähnlich sah.  
Sie starrte auf den Jugendlichen vor ihr.  
Ihre Wangen wurden rot.  
Er war super attraktiv!  
So ruhig wie er dort stand, umgab ihn auch eine reife Aura, die die Meisten der männlichen Population nicht besaßen.  
Plötzlich lachte er jedoch laut auf und fing an rumzuhüpfen und alle möglichen Tiergeräusche nachzuahmen, dann spielte er Zug.  
~~~  
Dino und Hana starrten schockiert auf die Szene vor ihnen.  
Besorgt schaute der Blonde in Hanas Richtung.  
Er hoffte, dass sie nicht zu sehr verängstigt oder sogar traumatisiert war.  
Dabei hatte er Lambo oft genug gewarnt, die Bazooka nur bei Gefahr zu verwenden, da er nicht in der Lage war ihren Effekt vernünftig zu kontrollieren und es oft zu Chaos führte.  
Und zu Strafen von Reborns Seite.  
Er zitterte leicht als er sich an das Zusatztraining zurück erinnerte.  
„Uwaah! Er ist einfach traumhaft!“, sagte Hana plötzlich.  
„Bitte was?“, rutschte es Dino aus Versehen heraus.  
„Wie man von einem reifen Mann erwarten würde! Trotz seiner Coolness kann er auch verspielt und kindisch sein!“  
Dino starrte entgeistert auf das Mädchen.  
War das ihr Ernst?  
„Schaut her! Schaut alle her! Der tolle Lambo-sama kann was Tolles!“, schrie Lambo ausgelassen.  
Dann zog er alle möglichen Gesichte die ihm nur einfielen.  
„Oh? Und er hat auch Sinn für Humor!“, sagte Hana zu sich selbst, doch Dino hörte es trotzdem, da er in unmittelbarer Nähe zu ihr stand.  
Ok, nicht nur der fünfjährige Lambo im erwachsenen Körper war unheimlich.  
Verliebte Mädchen waren viel unheimlicher.  
Plötzlich trat sie vor und ging auf Lambo zu, „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Kurokawa Hana,erfreut dich kennen zulernen!“  
Lambo hielt kurz in seiner Bewegung inne, dann beugte er sich vor, worauf Hana wieder rot wurde.  
Lambo öffnete seinen Mund und sagte, „Pups!“  
Dino schlug sich in Gedanken seine Hand an die Stirn, selbst für einen 5 jährigen benahm sich Lambo wirklich unreif.  
Er sah wie Hana wie angefroren dastand und nicht wusste was sie machen sollte.  
„Hintern, klaps, klaps!“, rief Lambo kindisch und schlug sich mehrmals auf den Hintern.  
Dino betete, das Reborn davon nichts erfahren würde und das der Effekt der Bazooka endlich nachlassen sollte.  
„Er ist unglaublich einzigartig! Das sind die Reize eines Erwachsenen“ brachte Hana langsam hervor während von ihrem Kopf Dampf aufzusteigen schien, da sie mit voller Kraft gegen die Logik ihres Hirns ankämpfte.  
Plötzlich blieb Lambo stehen und betrachtete etwas in der Ferne bevor er fröhlich im vollem Tempo in dieselbe Richtung rannte.  
„Wa..“, brachte Dino durcheinander heraus, „Lambo bleib stehen!“  
Doch Lambo hörte nicht auf ihn und rannte weiter.  
„Tz!“, zischte Dino und griff nach Hanas Hand.  
Dann rannte er, das Mädchen hinter sich herziehend dem Blitz-Wächter der Vongola hinterher.  
Hana wehrte sich und nannte ihn einen „Affen“, wobei er fragend seine Augenbrauen hochzog, aber die Verfolgung fortsetzte, nachdem er sie etwas fester am Arm packte, jedoch vorsichtig um sie nicht zu verletzen.  
Er konnte den „Wünschenden“ nicht einfach zurücklassen ohne den Wunsch erfüllt zu haben.  
Dino schluckte. Sonst würde Reborn ihn umbringen.  
Er sah wie Lambo auf ein Taxi zurannte und dabei wild umher winkte.  
Oh nein!  
Mit seiner freien Hand materialisierte Dino seine Peitsche aus orange-scheinenden Licht und zielte in Lambos Richtung.  
Er musste den unreifen Vongola- Blitz- Wächter noch fangen bevor er in das Auto stieg.  
Dann musste er jedoch schockiert mit ansehen als die Peitsche in die falsche Richtung schwang und zwischen Pasanten aufkam und den Boden aufriss, worauf diese in Panik gerieten und zur Seite sprangen.  
Danach flog das Ende der Peitsche zurück auf Dino zu.  
Der Blonde schaffte es nicht mehr auszuweichen, zog Hana hinter sich und wurde von seiner eigenen Waffe direkt ins Gesicht getroffen, was einen roten, länglichen Fleck, quer übers Gesicht hinterlies.  
Dino blieb stehen und stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf. Es war ein ziemlich starker Schlag gewesen.  
Dank ihm hatte er sich sogar wieder daran errinnert, dass keiner seiner Männer in der Nähe war und damit seine Kampfkünste völlig unbrauchbar waren.  
Mist.  
Wie sollte er Lambo wieder einfangen?  
~~~  
Hana beobachtete wie der gutaussehende sSchwarzhaarige in das Taxi stieg und es mit ihm davonfuhr.  
Haaah! Er war einfach perfekt!  
Plötzlich wurde sie wieder von dem tolpatschigen Affen am Arm gegriffen und hinter ihm her gezogen.   
Sie knurrte genervt, rannte aber schließlich mit.  
Sie wollte den gut aussehenden Jungen wiedersehen!  
So rannten die beiden dem Taxi hinterher. Erst nach links, dann geradeaus, dann nach rechts, wieder links, links und immer weiter.  
„Sie fahren im Kreis“, kommentierte schließlich Hana, als sie wieder an einer großen, gelben Werbetafel vorbeirannten.  
Dino nickte kurz als Antwort als er die Tafel betrachtete und blieb plötzlich stehen, sodass Hana fast in ihn hineinlief.  
„Was?!“, fragte sie leicht gereizt.  
Sie wollte den Jungen ihrer Träume wiedersehen und hatte keine Lust noch länger mit dem Affen durch die Stadt rennen zu müssen.  
Sie guckte nach vorne um zu sehen warum er stand.  
Dann verstand sie.  
Vor ihnen waren überal Autos.  
Doch das Taxi fehlte. Sie hatten den Jugendlichen verloren.  
Dino schloss seine Augen und stand für eine Weile still da.  
Hana beobachtete ihn.  
Was hatte der blonde Affe vor? Sollten sie nicht das Taxi finden?  
Dann schrak sie hoch, als der Blonde plötzlich direkt vor ihr vorbei rannte und über die Straße lief.  
„Wa..“ Hana versuchte ihm zu folgen, doch als sie sich der straße näherte, fuhr ein Auto neben ihr vorbei.  
Zufällig war auf der Straße genau an der Stelle eine Pfütze.  
So beförderten die Autoreifen, das schmutzige Wasser direkt auf Hanas Kleidung, bevor das Auro weiter fuhr.  
Hana stand da und knurrte bevor sie über die Straße rannte, dem Blonden hinterher.  
Sie würde ihn eindeutig zur Rechenschaft ziehen.  
~~~  
Dino atmete erleichtert auf.  
Seine Kräfte waren zwar eingerostet, doch scheinbar hatten sie ausgereicht um Lambo lokalisieren zu können.  
Ein Glück , dass das gesuchte Auto noch in der Nähe war, das wohl daran lag das es dauernd im Kreis fuhr.  
Er musste jetzt nur um die Ecke und würde dann....  
Das Taxi kam auf ihn zu und brauste neben ihm vorbei.  
Dino blinzelte, bevor er sich umdrehte und die Verfolgung wieder aufnahm.  
Er hatte Lambo wieder gefunden!  
Er rannte über eine Straße und weichte gerade so den vorbei fahrenden Autos aus.

Er war das schon gewöhnt.  
Sowas gefährliches hatte er früher die ganze Zeit machen müssen, falls es nicht noch gefährlicher war.  
In Reborns Höllentraining.  
Dino sah das das Taxi an der Ampel hielt und nahm an Geschwindigkeit zu.  
Jetzt würde er Lambo sicherlich kriegen.  
Als er beim Taxi war schlug er sofort seine Faust gegen die Scheibe.  
„Lambo, steig aus, du hast einen Job zu...“  
Weiter kam er nicht da Lambo, als er ihn sah, erschrocken dem Fahrer das Lenkrad aus der Hand riss und losfuhr.  
Dino rannte hinterher und sah noch wie der Fahrer versuchte das Lenkrad zurück zu gewinnen.  
Beide zogen am Lenkrad hin und her, sodass der Wagen die Spuren wegselte.  
Dinos Augen weiteten sich als er bemerkte in welche Richtung das Taxi fuhr.  
Auf den Fluss zu.  
Wenn sie nicht gleich wenden würde, dann wird der Wagen...  
„Lambo, vor dir!“, rief er in Sorge.  
Wenn er nur stärkere Magie benutzen könnte...  
Dino sah wie der Fahrer aus dem Wagen sprang und sich rettete, Lambo hingegen saß verängstigt im Wagen.  
Plötzlich erinnerte sich Dino an etwas.  
Reborn hatte vor einer Weile angedeutet, dass Lambo Nana Sawada sehr gern hatte und sie als seine Mutter sah.   
Er hatte auch erfahren das Lambo, als sie während eines gefährlichen Kampfes angesprochen wurde, sofort zu ihr wollte und seine Kraft entfesselt hatte.  
Warum nicht dasselbe versuchen?  
Es war zwar zu einem anderen Zweck, aber einen Versuch war es wert.  
Dino holte tief Luft und schrie,“ Lambo, Mama ist wütend auf dich!“  
Nun ja, Nana war eine sehr freundliche Frau, die nicht sehr leicht wütend wurde, aber als kleines Kind sollte Lambo trotzdem....  
Er hörte Lambos weinen.  
„Hick! Nein!...Mama ist nicht....auf Lambo.....hick!...ich muss...ruhig...bleiben....Uwäääh!“  
Dino grinste.  
Es hatte funktioniert.  
Er sah wie Lambo erneut nach der Bazooka griff und sie aktivierte.  
Pinker Nebel strömte aus den Fenstern des Wagens als er immer näher an den Fluss zu fuhr.  
Nur noch 5 Meter.  
4, 3.  
Plötzlich quitschten die Reifen und der Wagen blieb einen Meter vor dem Fluss stehen.  
Dino blieb stehen und seufzte erleichtert.  
Geschafft!  
Die Tür des Taxis öffnete sich.  
Dann trat der fünfjährige Lambo heraus.  
Er blieb vor Dino ruhig stehen, mit seinen Händen in den Hosentasche.  
„Yare yare, mein jüngeres ich hat scheinbar wieder Probleme gemacht.“  
Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf Dinos Schulter.  
Der Blonde schrak hoch und gab einen nicht sehr männlich klingenden Schrei von sich.  
Er schaute sich über die Schulter, nur um Hana Kurokawa zu erblicken, die hinter ihm stand.  
„...Wo ist......er?“, sagte Hana außer Atem.  
Dino zeigte stumm auf die kleine Form von Lambo.  
Lambo schaute darauf lächelnd auf Hana, „ Yare yare, ich habe nicht erwartet hier so einem schönen Fräulein zu begegnen“  
Hanas Gesicht wurde blass und sie wich langsam zurück.  
„Ein...Balg!“, brachte sie angewidert hervor.  
Scheinbar erkannte sie Lambo nicht in diesem Körper.  
Dino seufze erneut. Wie seltsam verliebte Mädchen doch waren.  
Lambo schien die Beleidigung nicht zu Herzen zu nehmen und drehte sich um und ging langsam von ihnen weg. Er hatte wohl nicht gemerkt, dass er in dem Körper eines Kleinkindskörper feststeckte.  
Er holte eine Hand aus seiner Hosentasche und drehte sie einmal kurz im Kreis bevor er sie wieder zurücksteckte.  
Ein gelbgrüner Funken entstand, der immer größer wurde und sich in ein Portal verwandelte.  
„Die Traubenbonbons warten auf mich im Vongola-Schloss“, sagte Lambo noch bevor er ins Portal trat und verschwand.  
Dino blinzelte bevor er hochschrak.  
NEEEEEEEINNN!  
Er hatte Lambo ohne Weiters gehen lassen!  
Er musste schnell hinterher!  
Dino rannte zum Portal, hielt aber inne und rannte schnell zu Hana zurück und drückte ihr eine Tüte in die Hände.  
Seine Wangen wurden leicht rot und er schaute zur Seite.  
„Das ist wegen...deiner Kleidung....tut mir leid...“  
Dann verbeugte er sich und rannte schnell in das Portal hinein, das sich dann in einem Blitz auflöste.  
Hana schaute in die Tüte.  
Darin lag ein elegantes, hell violettes, ärmelloses Kleid.  
Es war wunderschön!  
Hanas Wangen wurden rot.  
Wann hatte er..?  
Hatte er etwa nur für sie...?  
Der Blonde, nein Dino Cavalonne war so süß! So mutig und ausdauernd wie er den Wagen verfolgt hatte! Und ein gutes Benehmen! Er war so reif! Haaaah~!  
Sie hoffte, dass sie ihn irgendwann wieder sehen würde.  
Ihr Wunsch war längst vergessen.

Omake 1:  
Dino ging entspannt durch das große Vongola-Schloss.  
Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und vor ihm bildete sich Nebel, aus dem der Nebelwächter der zehnter Generation, Mukuro Rokudo trat.  
„Kufufufu~ bleib locker Haneuma, ich bin nur hier um nach dem Kleid zu fragen, dass meine süße Chrome dich gefragt hat ihr von der Erde zu besorgen.  
Dino liefen Schweißperlen über die Stirn.  
Woher wusste er überhaupt davon?   
Stimmten etwa die Gerüchte, dass Muruko ein Stal...  
„Hört du mir zu Haneuma?“  
Mukuro hielt jetzt seinen Dreizack in der Hand.  
Dino schluckte.  
Jetzt hatte er ein Problem.

Omake 2:  
Romario betrat das Büro seines Bosses, dem Chavallone Familien Oberhaupt, Dino Chavallone.  
Er legte die neuen Berichte und Auswertungen auf den Schreibtisch vor seinem Boss.  
Dann grinst er ihn an und hob einen Daumen.  
Dino schaute fragend von seinem Papierkram hoch.  
Die Büroarbeit würde ihn sicher noch irgendwann das Leben kosten, da war sich der Blonde sicher.  
„Glückwunsch Boss, du bist laut dem neuen Ranking von Fuuta de la Stella, der beliebtester Sternen-Magier dieses Jahres!“, erzählte Romario ihm stolz.  
Dino starrte ohne jegliche Reaktion auf Romario.  
„Du weißt das ich kein Sternen-Magier bin?“, fragte er dann langsam.  
„Natürlich Boss!“  
„Das ich eine Niete in Magie bin und deshalb ein Unterstützer geworden bin?“  
„Aber ja, Boss, dein Rang ist Abenteurer!“  
„Bei dir klingt das so aufregend! Ich sitze den ganzen Tag doch nur im Büro und fülle Formulare aus!“  
„Boss, du bist das Oberhaupt der Chavallone Familie.“  
„Oh, auch das noch. Hab ich glatt vergessen.“  
Überfordert lehne Dino den Kopf in seine Hand.  
Plötzlich schrak er hoch.  
„Romario, Reborn darf dieses Ranking nicht sehen!“  
„Warum Boss?“  
„Sonst kommt er auf die Idee mich doch noch zu einem Magier zu machen!“  
„Dann ist es leider zu spät, Boss, Reborn hat das Ranking als Erster erhalten.“  
„Oh Nein!“  
Dino lies sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen.  
Ihm kam eine Idee. Wenn er es nicht mehr aufhalten konnte, dass Reborn von seinem so genannten Erfolg hörte, musste er selbst verschwinden.  
Wozu war sein Rang Abenteurer?  
Es war endlich mal wieder Zeit, dass er andere Welten besucht.  
Er sprang sofort auf und schmiß alles was er vielleicht brauchen könnte in eine in der Nähe liegende Tasche.  
Das Telefon klingelte.  
Dino lies sofort alles stehen und liegen und nahm ab.  
Oh. Mist.  
Er hatte aus Reflex nach dem Hörer gegriffen und dabei vergessen, dass es mit Sicherheit Reborn sein würde.  
„Chaos, Baka-Dino!“, erklang eine tiefe Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Ich hoffe, dass du gerade nicht das machst was ich denke, was du machst. Wag es abzuhauen und ich werde dich höchstpersönlich jagen und zur Strecke bringen. Ich habe mich entschieden dich erneut zu trainieren. Du kannst dich auf ein volles Trainingsprogramm gefasst machen“  
Dann legte er auf.  
Dino knallte seinen Kopf mit voller Kraft gegen die Wand und jammerte, weinte und klagte ununterbrochen bis nach zwei Stunden Reborn davon Wind bekam und dieses jämmerliche Schauspiel seines nun wieder Schülers nicht mehr tolerieren wollte und mit seiner voll geladenen Waffe ins Zimmer kam.


End file.
